


Letters to Strangers

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, militarystuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dear john, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Military, authoress! Rose, military! Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dear Dave)<br/>a cute lil military stuck  in the form of letters from Dave to Rose. Fluff, just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another rp from cherubplay

Hey there, So, I guess a good place to start this letter off would be with names. Mine's Dave, and I'm gonna go ahead and say that it's nice to meet you, even though technically I haven't. Still, I'm writing you a letter and I'm assuming that you're going to write one back and then we'll both be antiquated. If you don't want to write back and just decide to throw this letter out and never think about it again, hey that's cool to. In that case ignore the last thing that I said because it won't be true.

Moving on from that before I go on and on about it, I guess I'll talk a little bit about myself. This feels like one of those about me forms that you had to fill out almost every year of elementary school and it was like shit teach I don't know how do I describe myself, but then you had to move on and do it anyways and it was inevitably shitty and awkward. I'm going to do my best to avoid that shitty awkwardness and just write the about me part.

My full name's Dave Strider, and I'm from Texas. I'm currently in basic training, and have been for a few months. It's pretty grueling, and some people are having trouble keeping up. It's not as bad for me because I worked out a ton at home and made sure that I would be in shape. Everything was a bit of a culture shock at first, but I adjusted pretty quickly. I can't say the same for everyone in my group though, and I hope that adjust soon. If not things are going to get worse for them, because I doubt things are going to get any easier after training.

Anyways, let's get away from all the heavy blah blah whining stuff which is what that paragraph dissolved into. My hobbies are rapping, and I also ran a comic back home that's obviously not still updating since I'm all the way out here with no internet, but it was ironic gold in it's time. I mean, it's still up but I don't think there's many people still looking at it. One of the main things that it had going for it was that it updated daily, and it's not exactly doing that anymore. Doesn't really matter though.

Man it feels weird writing to someone I've never spoken to before, but we can roll with it. We are rolling with it like a boulder rolling all the way down the hill straight to the bottom without stopping, it just keeps rolling and rolling without stopping but that's alright because that's what that boulder was meant to do. Okay we're being yelled for so I have to finish up this letter, hear from you soon maybe? 

From, Dave Strider


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening, 

I suppose that I should start off with that as a sufficient greeting, as when I'm writing this, it's the evening. And I do apologize if that sounded ever so redundant, but there we are. It is indeed rather odd to write to someone that I don't know, but this isn't really the first time that Jade (as I assume it was) has given my address to a complete stranger. I believe she's made a game out of it to test my ability to respond in a sociable manner to whomever she feels is amiable enough to not react absurdly to my eccentrics.

On that basis, I'll take this moment to introduce myself as well. My name is Rose Lalonde. I'm from Seattle, Washington. I currently reside a few miles out of the city, however, and for the time being I will stay here. But soon, I imagine, my address will be changed to somewhere preferably in London, if my job so allows.

My job, you probably will wonder when you read those words, is an author. I write novels of the supernatural and fantasy genre, and I like to think that I'm quite adept at being an established authoress. World wide, in fact. But they are quite obscure at the moment... ButI hope that in the coming months my popularity will take flight along with my next piece. It will prove to be quite a dazzling example of literature at its finest. Not to brag or anything like that.

Aside from my fanciful occupation, I also take classes at the University of Cambridge, online, and the University of Seattle. I'm triple majoring with philosophy, psychology, and English. Hence my reasonable obsession with books and advisory conversations with troubled persons. Yes, you read that correctly. I advise people. Psychoanalyze, if you will. That could possibly be a reason that Jade gave you my contact information- but we can light on that another time.

A pleasure to make your theoretical acquaintance,and hoping to hear from you soon again,

Rose Lalonde.

P.S. Tell Jade that she should reevaluate her life choices of disturbing my brainstorming with more surprise letters from strangers- I don't need anymore penpals, for right now I think you and the thirteen others is enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Rose, 

You were right in assuming that it was Harley who gave me your address, though I didn't know she'd already set you up to write letters to thirteen other people. If I had though I probably wouldn't have written you and then I wouldn't have gotten such an interesting letter back so maybe its a good thing that she didn't tell me.

It's pretty cool that you're an author, you'll have to give me the title of something you've written so I can read it while I'm on leave. I have to admit I don't read that often, but every once and a while something hella awesome or ironic will catch my eye and I'll look it over. While I'm not sure if your book will meet the ironic part yet, its written by someone I know and that in itself makes it awesome.

Damn, I can't believe that you're tripling with college classes that's absolutely insane dude. I hardly got through high school, doing triple majors sounds like some kind of horror story made up to scare small children. But I guess if you love what you're doing then it's not that much work? Maybe? I don't know how that works really, I was never into schoolwork so I couldn't tell you from my own experience. The most writing I do now a days is writing my raps and well now I guess these letters to you.

It's hot as Hades here, and we have to do three mile sprints each morning in this weather. I mean, I know it's going to be worse wherever we going, plus we'll have guns and shit pointed at us over there but it doesn't change the fact that conditioning for it fucking sucks. I'm getting used to it though, and I have it better then some of the kids over here. Some kids still haven't adjusted well, and I don't know if they ever will at all. If they don't well.. that's probably bad news for them. Alright, I'm going to end this here.

See ya, Dave


	4. Chapter 4

Dave,

I have to admit that your last letter gave me quite a laugh, yes, as it might be- I'm utterly off my knocker if we're talking about my educational decisions. But be that as it may, I don't particularly mind. Such subjects as I mentioned before are fascinating- and if I plan to sincerely dedicate my life to the pursuit of more knowledge and positions involving the mind and literature, I do have to be prepared.

You should try reading more often however, I know that the physical activities at basic training are rather strenuous and you'll probably be very tired during the majority of your off time,but I have enclosed a copy of one of my novels. In hopes that you might enjoy the piece, its gotten quite a few good reviews from the Times- possibly it will get a similar opinion from you. The name of it is "The Epoch of Calamity", a clash of possibility and reality in reference to the numerous apocalypse theories that have sprouted over time.

Its wonderful to hear that you're adjusting to the grueling exercises. But try not to overheat. It'd be dreadful to get a notice from Harley that you keeled over without as much as a farewell from half way across the country. Just when we were getting to know each other to. A real shame.

But with that hypothetical case closed, you mentioned raps? I haven't ever held much fondness for the style; as they're typically wreathed in fatuousness, but on occasion I have found some amusement in specific ones. (I'm afraid to say that only a select few really meet my standards) Though I can concede that the progressions of their lyrics do have a plethora of interesting schemes. Perhaps you could froward one of your own pieces to me? I'd love to read some new material. The library here is beginning to bore me, I've exhausted almost all that they have on the university shelves.

Until next time, Dave,

Rose L.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Rose,

I''ll do my best to keep from kneeling over from heat exhaustion. That would be quite possibly the lamest way to die over here, especially when soon we'll have enemy troops doing their damnest to kill us. Not that we won't be returning the favor of course, it's just that the heat killing me would majorly suck, and I'd like to avoid it. Speaking of which, we ship out in a month so my letters might come further apart. They'll still be coming, but it's harder to get letters and things in and out of a war zone.

I just got your book, but I'll be sure to read it when I get the chance. We have certain break periods, such as the one I'm using to write you now where I don't have much to do unless I have a letter from you, in which case I write you up a reply. The book will give me something to do during these times, and also help to fend off my inevitable death from boredom.

I cannot believe that you have read almost an entire library, though from the way you write it sounds likely that you have the mental capability. I wouldn't have the patience for it, I've never been one to sit still. Even when I was a kid, I had to take up sword fighting so I'd have some kind of physical activity to keep me busy. I guess I could have tried out for a sports team, but that wasn't ironic enough for me or my bro.

Speaking of irony I attached some of my raps for you on another document, try not to read them all at one time or the sheer coolness and irony that radiates from them may strike you dead where you stand. And if that happens then I'll probably be charged with man slaughter and it'll just be a huge fucking mess for everyone. Besides, if you died I'd miss your letters. That's enough reason to try and split it up. I'll talk to you soon,

Dave


	6. Chapter 6

: Dave,

First off, I have to apologize for the delay, my letter is almost inexcusably late. One would think that it two weeks I'd have found the time to reply, but alas, I have not. I have however found the time to page through your raps and I must say you have quite a skill for it. I enjoyed them thoroughly.

I hope that you haven't died from boredom in my absense, but that would be nonsense. It was two weeks and it seems like you're quite capable of finding some form of entertainment, no matter how bizarrely trivial whatever that is could be. 

I can picture you now, probably on your bunk, idly whisking the pages of my book around. Indecisive on whether to really read the words or not- paying only half attention to the verbiage laced with excess pyscho-babble. You probably have found some way of listening to music, you might even be mumbling a new rap to yourself.   
Possibilities are endless after all. 

But I diegress.

If you do get to battle, then you might say that I can send you simple reassurances, the first being that there is only a small percentile chance that you'll be injured in combat. The numbers for the troops are large, and out of that you are only one man. That much can be remembered.

And now I feel bad that I continued with that glum of a response. Apologies again.

You said you focused on swordfighting? That's an unusual feat. But irony can be found in the art of a blade, so I can understand. Do you frequently practice irony? I must say that I wouldn't be surprised judging from how you write as well.

Laced with satire and a irony, it underlies your style. It's rather refreshing. So on that note, I'll leave off. I'm still short of time so I have to go. 

Until next time Dave, 

Rose L.

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter will be a letter


End file.
